la nueva shane
by annie shane
Summary: espero que les guste tengo tiempo que quiero subir esta historia pero no sabia como espero que les guste espero sus comentarios
1. la nueva shane

**capitulo 1 : la nueva shane**

En un lugar remoto de bajoterra habia una persecucion , Twist era perseguido por una chica cabello azulado y ojos celeste. Twist llevaba a la chica a la ciudad de bajoterra.

Mientras tamto la banda de shane.

Todos se dirigian al centro comercial y vieron la pelea interrumpieron en la pelea, Kord , Trixie y pronto se quedaron impresionados al ver la chica se parecia a ELI .Despues de un rato la chica desaparecio.

Trixie: Eli viste a la chica se parecia a ti .

Eli: No no la vi quien era por cierto

Trixie : no lo se nunca la habia visto antes.

mientras tanto en el bosque

la chica habia llegado a su refugio

josue: a donde fuiste

annie: a la ciudad de bajoterra.

gretcheell: pero si eso es demasiado lejos

prans: y que nos trajistes

todos: prans

prans: lo siento

annie: solo persegui a un chico que se dirigia aya

josue: y como lograste escapar

annie: un chico me aydudo el disparo una babosa torpedo y yo sali corriendo

mientras la banda de shane

ellos estaban buscando a la chica que estaba persiguiendo a twist,para saber quien era y por que se parecia a eli.

continuara...


	2. la nueva shane 2

**capitulo 2 : la chica nueva 2**

**anteriormente:**

la banda shane estababuscando a la chica para saber si tenia familiarizado con eli

**capitulo 2: la chica nueva parte 2**

trixie: eli ya se esta haciendo demasiado tarde podriamos seguir mañana buscando a la chica

eli: esta bien vamonos

kord: chicos pronto encontro una caverna donde hay muchas fotos.

ellos comienzan aver y trixie encuentra una foto en donde se encuentra una foto en donde se encuentra eli,will,la madre de eli y la chica.

trixie: eli tu la conociste porque ella esta ahi junto a ustedes

eli: no ella es mi hermana ,esta debe ser uno de sus refugios eso creo

entonces la chica estaba llegando pero se puso a escuchar todo lo que decian al escuchar lo que ellos decian escucho a eli decir que la chica de la foto era su hermana.

entonces la chica entro.

la chica: ey que hacen aqui

eli : lo sentimos ,aui es donde tu vives

la chica: si

eli: pensabamos que era el refugio de mi hermana por las fotos y todo lo demas

la chica : bueno es que yo tenia una amiga que vivio aqui hace tiempo conmigo y dejo todas sus cosas y se fue ...pero yo solo vengo a ver algunas cosas que deje aqui

eli: bueno nos vamos y lo sentimos por entrar

la chica :disculpa aceptada asi son todos los topoides de curiosos pero por que no se quedan en mi refugio por esta noche

eli: esta bien , pero primero nos presentamos somos la banda shane soy eli shane ,ella es trixie sting,kord zame y pronto

la chica: me presento soy annie

al llegar al refugio de annie ella les presento a sus compañeros

ellos son los integrantes de mi banda

eles josue sting,gretchell y prans.

continuara...


	3. la nueva shane 3

**anteriormente**

ellos son los integrantes de mi banda-dijo annie presentandolos.

el es josue sting,gretchell y prans.

**capitulo 3: sorpresas**

trixie: eli la banda se llama igual a la nuestra, la chica tiene tus mismos apellidos,tambien tiene los mismos ojos y cabello que tienes tu y tu padre-podria ser tu hermana

kord: eso es verdad puede que sean hermanos

eli: no lo se al parecer pienso eso pero hay que preguntarle pero mañana es demasiado tarde,asi que vamos preguntemosle a donde podemos dormir.

eli: este annie a donde podemos dormir ,toda mi banda

annie: por que no, tu,kord y pronto duermen en la habitacion de prans a ella no le importa siempre duerme en su hamaca y trixie y yo dormimos en mi habitacion que les parece.

eli: esta bien.

rato despues todos estaban dormidos ,eli bajo a tomar un vaso de agua y encontro la computadora de annie encendida asi que decidio apagrla ,en eso encontro un archivo abierto llamado ´´MI FAMILIA DESDE MI 1ER AÑO HASTA LOS 5 AÑOS´´.en su mente eli se preguntaba porque solo 5 añ vio las fotos y solo encontro mas que unas 10 o 13 fotos y vio que en una de esas fotos vio a will,annie,la mama de eli y el.

eli vio todas las fotos hasta que recordo cuando ´´el era pequeño estaba jugando con su hermana ,esntonces en eso secuestraron a su hermana y le robaron a su mama lograron salir bien de ahi con su mama pero no encontraron a su hermana y a su papa le dieron informacion de que ella estaba en bajoterra´´el mismo se dijo que kord y trixie tenian razon talvez ella pueda ser mi hermana

**continuara...**

**es muy corto le falta un poco mas este fic es largo pero me dio pereza terminarlo **

**una pregunta:**

**¿ustedes cuando salen de el cole la escuela como sea?**

**yo ya sali estoy de vacaciones y podre escrinir y subir mas fic**

**besos y abrazos **

**annie **


	4. la nueva shane 4

**anteriormente**

eli vio todas las fotos hasta que recordo cuando ´´el era pequeño estaba jugando con su hermana ,esntonces en eso secuestraron a su hermana y le robaron a su mama lograron salir bien de ahi con su mama pero no encontraron a su hermana y a su papa le dieron informacion de que ella estaba en bajoterra´´el mismo se dijo que kord y trixie tenian razon talvez ella pueda ser mi hermana

**capitulo 4: sorpresas 2**

rato despues de ver la fotos apago la computadora y se fue a dormir.

**al dia siguiente**

todos iban saliendo pues eli y su banda se iban ,annie y sus compañeros decidieron acompañarlos.

eli estaba a lado de annie y decidio hacerle unas preguntas.

eli:y de donde eres,quiero decir de que lugar naciste donde tu viviste antes.

annie:bueno no creo que creas esto pero yo vengo del mundo ardiente,pero llegue aqui,un momento porque la pregunta.

eli: solo queria saber

annie:no hay problema pero tu crees en el mundo ardiente

eli:si es que de ahi es donde vengo yo

annie: sabia que los shane guardan secretos,pero al parecer tu no los guardas

eli:si los guardo pero solo mis amigos y tu les dije sobre ese lugar

annie:muy bien te respondo todas tus preguntas por que tu eres como un hermano para mi aunque ayer noma te conoci-dijo dejando escapar una lagrima

eli:estas bien

annie:ahh...si solo me acorde de algo

eli:puedes contarme te enetendere

annie:muy bien te lo contare todo

eli:esta bien

flash back

´´cuando yo era pequeña jugaba con mi hermano,entonces llegaron unos hombres y me secuetraron logre escapar de uno de ellos para ir a donde mi mama pero al ir corriendo me cai en una alcantarilla,el hombre logro encontrarme pero yo me escondi en un lugar,cuando vi que se acercaba no tenia mas opcion que bajar por una silla que estaba ahi donde estaba escondida presione el boton y me trajo aqui sali corriendo hasta lograr enconderme pero no pude lograr subir al mundo ardiente y jamas vovlvi a ver a mi familia´´.

fin del flash back

annie al recordar como era su hermano lo comparo con eli y se dio cuenta que el se parecia a su hermano recordo el nombre se sintio un poco mareada por tantos recuerdos que se cayo de su meca quedando inconciente.

todos se bajaron de su meca y quien mas se preocupo de verla inconciente fu josue porque a el le gusta annie pero no tenia valor para decirle.

pasaron 3 horas cuando annie desperto todos estaban en el refugio de eli

eli:te encuentras bien

annie:si herma...antes de que annie terminara la oracion se tapo la boca.

**continuara...**

**y bien eso es todo por hoy **

**iba escribir todo el cap pero estoy aburrida y escribir no mata mi aburrimiento**

**besos y abrazos annie**


	5. la nueva shane 5

**anteriormente**

pasaron 3 horas cuando annie desperto todos estaban en el refugio de eli

eli:te encuentras bien

annie:si herma...antes de que annie terminara la oracion se tapo la boca.

**capitulo 5:verdades**

annie:si herma...antes de que annie terminara la oracion se tapo la boca.

todos:herma que..-le preguntaron

annie:hermano eli es mi hermano

trixie:aja sabiaque eran hermanos

eli:entonces si eres mi hermana la niña de 5 años que se escapo y nunca regreso ,estoy feliz de verte nuevamente-dijo dandole un abrazo

annie:yo tambien estoy feliz de verte hermano-dijo separandose de su hermano

josue:este annie tenemos que irnos se esta haciendo tarde y es un largo viaje a casa

annie:esta bien vamonos

la banda de annie se despidio y se fue a su refugio

**mientras tanto en la guarida del **

blakk: twist que es lo que quieres ahora

encontre imformacion sobre una chica shane, hermana de lei

blakk:sabes quien es ella

twist:si, se llama annie shane es la misma chica que me estuvo persiguiendo ayer en la tarde

blakk:otro shane no,vamos a ver que hace eli por su hermana -twist antes de que te vayas quiero que me hagas un favor

twist:si , , que tengo que hacer

blakk:quiero que esta noche cuando todos duerman secuestres a la chica y traila ,veamos si su querido hermano la rescata

**en la noche**

el se propuso atacar a la banda de eli para que a si eli y su banda no tuvieran tiempo de ayudar a su hermana.

eli y sus amigos estaban dormidos hasta que una babosa carnero malvada fue disparada al refugio haciendo que todos se levanten por tan grande desastre que hizo la babosa

eli:ahora que quieres -dijo disparando a joules

blakk:lo de siempre destruirte-dijo disparando a una punzante malvada

**mientras tanto en el refugio de annie**

twist entro al refugio sin hacer ruido,rapidamente encuentra la habitacion de annie.

cuando intenta acercarse se resbala y cae sobre una cesta de babosas haciendo despertar a annie

annie:vaya,vaya a quien tenemos aqui, al tonto que trato de robarme-dijo preparando su lanzadora-que es lo que quieres y que haces aqui

twist:realizo un trabajo para blakk-dijo disparando a una slirena malvada ,que hizo que annie se quedara dormida

**mientras tanto con eli**

**eli:**blakk no te cansas de molestar-dijo disparando a burpy

blakk:no,hasta verte destruido-disparo una babosa bengala malvada

, twist acaba de avisar que se dirige a la guarida con la chica

blakk:muy bien-RETIRADA-grito el

al retirase el los chicos regresan al refugio y se retiran a sus habitaciones a dormir

**al dia siguiente**

todos se habian levantado a exepcion de pronto el seguia cansado por lo que paso la noche anterior aunque no era el unico cansado quien diria que el atacaria a las once de la noche

eli:bueno dias chicos -dijo un poco sonñoliento

trixie:buenos dias eli

kord:buenos dias eli

eli:oigan y pronto

kord:durmiendo

**mientras tanto en el refugio de annie**

todos estaban despiertos y desayunando claro a exepcion de annie quien aun no estaba despierta

JOSUE:buenos dias chicos

gretchell:buenos dias josue

prans:buenos dias-dijo sirviendole el desayuno

josue :oigan y annie

gretcheel:sigue dormida

josue:la ire a despertar-dijo levantadose de la mesa

josue llega a la habiotacion de annie toca la puerta pero no hubo respuesta,nuevamente toca la puerta y no hay respuesta esta vez decide entrar y ve que no hay nadie

**continuara...**

**y aqui esta el cap 5 y les pido una disculpa por los primeros capitulos que no se entienden es que ya tengo escrito la historia en un cuaderno pero ni siquiera entiendo mi letra y le quiero agradecer a mi amigo josue por estar en mis fics aunque yo no le pedi gracias quiero demasiado ,es broma te odio demasiado por ser tan molestoso**

**besos y abrazos para todos**

**annie**


	6. la nueva shane 6

**anteriormente**

**mientras tanto en el refugio de annie**

todos estaban despiertos y desayunando claro a exepcion de annie quien aun no estaba despierta

JOSUE:buenos dias chicos

gretchell:buenos dias josue

prans:buenos dias-dijo sirviendole el desayuno

josue :oigan y annie

gretcheel:sigue dormida

josue:la ire a despertar-dijo levantadose de la mesa

josue llega a la habitacion de annie toca la puerta pero no hubo respuesta,nuevamente toca la puerta y no hay respuesta esta vez decide entrar y ve que no hay nadie

**capitulo 6**

**PDV de Josue**

entre a la habitacion de annie y no estaba,me preocupe y empeze a buscarla por toda su habitacion y no la encontre,llame a gretchell y le pregunte si habia visto a annie ella me dijo que no la habia visto,pense que estaria con eli entonces llame a eli y me dijo que annie no esta alla.

entonces decidi qu con la banda la iriamos a en nuestras mecas y fuimos a buscarla.

**mientras tanto en la guarida del **

el y twist iban caminado hasta la habitacion donde se encontraba annie.

blakk:vaya, vaya tu eres la nueva shane de la que me hablo mi aprendiz

que es lo que quiere , en donde estoy,saqueme de aqui.

blakk:no saldras de aqui,porque nunca lo haras

annie:usted esta loco, mis amigos me sacaran de aqui asi tengan que destruir este lugar.

con eso blakk y twist se retiraron del lugar dejandola encerrada en la osuridad sin sus babosa,mas solo se podia ver una pequeña luz que salia de una grieta.

**mientras tanto con blakk**

blakk:quentin, esta listo todo.

quentin:señor, ya casi termino, por cierto para que es esto.

blakk:en este tubo pondremos a la chica y con el vapor de agua oscura haremos que cambie,que se olvide de quien es y que se una al lado malo,asi cuando su hermano la vea ella le contara toda la verdad.

quentin:bien señor ya esta todo listo

blakk:ahora comienza el plan-MAURICE-grito el doctor blakk

maurice:si señor

blakk:dile a twist que traiga a la chica

maurice: si señor

**mientras con twist**

el pelirubio estaba encerrado en su habitacion pensando en que le haria blakk a la chica shane,hasta que un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos

twist:quien es?

maurice: twist, blakk dice que lleves a la chica al laboratorio ahora,entendiste

twist:si-dijo saliendo de su habitacion hiendo a la celda de la chica.

**mientras con annie**

annie estaba dormida,hasta que escucho a alguien abrir la puerta

twist:levantate niña,debes venir conmigo

annie solo se levanto,mientras twist le ponia una cadena en el cuello para que no se escapara.

**PDV de Annie**

a donde me llevar este tonto y que estara planeando blakk espero que mis amigo me encuentren pronto y me saquen de aqui.

annie estaba tan distraida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba nada de lo que decia que twist la jalo de la cadena haciendola gritar.

twist:QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE TE DIJE QUE NOS IBAMOS- le grito

ella solo asintio y lo siguio

ya iban llegando al laboratorio al entar twist la tiro hacia adelante para que el la viera

annie:blakk me vas a decir para que me quieres.

blakk:ya lo veras

**continuara...**

**y eso es todo por hoy no les escribo mas por que esta compu noo es mia y solo me dejan estar conectada dos horas , espero sus comentarios.**

**besos y abrazon a todos**

**annie**


	7. la nueva shane 7

**la nueva shane**

**anteriormente**

**PDV de Annie**

a donde me llevara este tonto y que estara planeando blakk espero que mis amigo me encuentren pronto y me saquen de aqui.

annie estaba tan distraida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba nada de lo que decia que twist la jalo de la cadena haciendola gritar.

twist:QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE TE DIJE QUE NOS IBAMOS- le grito

ella solo asintio y lo siguio

ya iban llegando al laboratorio al entar twist la tiro hacia adelante para que el la viera

annie:blakk me vas a decir para que me quieres.

blakk:ya lo veras

**capitulo 7**

con eso blakk le dio la orden a twist de que colocara en el tanque rojo que estaba aun lado de blakk.

al encerrarla en el tanque,quentin coloca un tubo mas pequeño que estaba conectado a una maquina que contenia vapor de agua oscura.

blakk:muy bien quentin enciende la maquina.

quentin:si, señior

**PDV de Blakk**

este nueva shane servira de mucho,cuando se olvide quien es,asi hare que piense que ella trabja para mi y en el duelo de hoy hare que valla cuando aparezca en frente de todos sus amigos ella tendra que decir que todo este tiempo, estos ultimos 5 años ha trabajado para mi pero nunca nadie lo supo.

**Fin del PDV de Blakk**

quentin:muy bien señor, solo presione el boton y el tanque donde esta la chica se llenara de vapor de agua oscura.

blakk:okey-con eso el presiono el boton y el tanque en donde esta annie se lleno de vapor de agua oscura,haciendo que annie se desmayara.

pasaron tres horas para que annie se despertara,se encontraba en el mismo lugar antes de que el vapor de agua oscura la hiziera olvidar todo lo que paso.

**mientras en el refugio shane**

todos los chicos estaban reunidos preparando un plan para rescatar a annie.

eli:muy bien chicos ya tenemos todo preparado para rescatar a annie

trixie:si, pero como logro twist entrar a su refugio-le pregunto a josue.

josue:no lo sabemos,ademas, nadie mas que ustedes conoce donde esta el refugio.

trixie:si tenes razon,bueno ay que ponernos masnos a la obra(xD me gusta esa frase)

**mientras en la guarida del **

**PDV de Annie**

habia despertado pero no sabia en donde estaba,todo estaba totalmente oscuro.

annie:en donde estoy-de pronto vi a alguien salir de unas de las esquinas del cuarto en donde estaba.

twist:tu mi querida amiga estas en tu hogar

annie:hogar?

twist:si aqui vives,el te dio trabajo y hogar, asi para que no vivas sola en la miseria

annie:sigo sin entender-entonces sale un hombre se piel blanca parec un fantasma

¿?:aqui es donde vives,trabajas para mi, ayudando a vencer a una banda que te quizo destruir.

annie:que destruirme ,que es lo que paso,¿por que quisieron destruirme ?y quien es usted

¿?:yo soy el dr. thadeuss blakk.y los que quisieron detruirte fue por...

**continuara...**

**lo sineto por dejarlos asi pero es que no tengo mas idea, y la ultima vez les dije que solo puedo estar 2 horas en la compu, pero en la primera hora tengo que pensar por que no tengo ideas para este fic bueno ya espero que les guste esperar para el proximo fic, no tengo ideas para nada por eso los voy hacer mala jajaja es una vemos en el proximo cosa mas ¡vivan los felinos! miau .**

**espero sus rewies o comentarios **

**los quiero a todos **

**besos y abrazos **

**annie**


	8. Chapter 8

**la nueva shane 8**

**anteriormente**

annie:que destruirme ,que es lo que paso,¿por que quisieron destruirme ?y quien es usted

¿?:yo soy el dr. thadeuss blakk.y los que quisieron detruirte fue por...

**capitulo 8:**

¿?:yo soy el blakk y los que quisieron atacarte fue por que te encontraron ayudandome en una mision, comenzo un duelo y uno de los integrantes de la banda te lanzon una babosa carnero que te golpeo fuertemente haciendo que te olvidaras de todo lo que paso, twist les lanzo una bomba annestica que les hizo olidar lo que paso- ahora entiendes.

annie:si, pero que tengo que hacer.

blakk:bueno mi aprendiz te llevara a practicar,pero antes dame tus babosas para ´´mejorarlas´´.

annie:si...señor -dijo entregandoles a las babosas.

las pobres babosas estaban tan asustadas, trataban de escapar pero no pudieron,pasaron 30 minutos las babosas de annie estaban convertidas en malvadas,annie solo las considero como mejoradas.

twist:muy bien annie, es hora de entrenar.

annie:okey.

entonces los dos llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento, el entrenamiento de annie fue rapido ya que aunque ella no se acordaba , ella llevaba tiempo siendo lanzadora.

annie queria saber que era lo que hacia en este lugar, porque trabajaba aqui si ella es una shane, y los shane protegen bajoterra.

cuando vio a twist sentado en un banco decidio preguntarle.

**continuara...**

**bien ese es el capitulo de hoy esta corto, lo siento por que este corto es que no tengo mas ideas y estoy en otras historias, publicare dos nuevas historias y actualizare una nueva amiga.**

**feliz cumple Angelith Shane. espero que la haigas pasado muy bien hoy.**

**espero sus lo menos uno.**

**un abrazo de babosa punzante para todos.**


End file.
